Katara and the Wordbender
by heartsyhawk
Summary: The wordbender aka the author writes 20 splurts about Katara from her point of view using random words given randomly by random people. I may be biased but I don't think it is as lame as this summary implies.


**Hey everyone! This is my first venture into the Avatar the Last Airbender Universe so keep that in mind when reviewing please? Oh and to everyone who follows my other stuff it is NOT abandoned or even on hiatus. This is just a way for me to flex the creative side of my brain and get back into the habit of writing for fun and not grades. A full explanation of my incredibly long absence will be in my next chapter of Back In Diapers which will be going up really soon I SWEAR. **

**As for what the heck this is, I've seen lots of one sentence thingys around and I figured I'd try my hand at it. My family provided me with twenty words at random and then I wrote a sentence for each. I decided I'd use Katara for my focal point as she's one of my favorite leading ladies in the history of ever (and she's the one most likely to forgive me if I make her OOC by accident). **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar the Last Airbender do you honestly think my favorite Christmas Presents would have been the little plastic Zuko figurine and the first season of A:TLA on DVD? And do you think the thought of how much debt my college education will be costing me would make me want to get violently ill? Well, I don't at all own Avatar. I do however own my plastic Zuko figurine and I will fight to the death if anyone tries taking it from me. **

**©**

**1. unbelievable**

Sometimes it was so hard to remember that her goofy best friend was possibly the most powerful bender on the planet; it was even harder to believe that _she_ was supposed to teach him.

**2. deception**

She hid it well, but Jet's lies and betrayal hurt her far deeper than she ever showed Sokka or Aang.

**3. dinner**

It was the time of the day she loved the most for two reasons: 1. Sokka shut up for as long as he was shoveling food in his mouth, and 2. they could all be the kids they really were, instead of the warriors fate had forced them to become.

**4.** **aunt**

She fell in love with her neice the moment Suki told her she was expecting and asked Katara to help deliver the child when the time came but finally seeing the baby's trusting blue eyes sealed the deal forever.

**5. loss**

When she noticed the necklace was not in its customary place around her neck, her heart broke as if her mother had died a second time.

**6. gift**

When she was four Sokka, angry with his sister for one childish reason or another, packed a hard snowball to throw at her but when she cried and threw her little hands up to protect her face it redirected and Sokka ended up with a black eye and a strong dislike of "magic water".

**7. family**

She looked around the campfire and realized that while the earthbending Blind Bandit, the last airbender-cum-Avatar, said airbender's flying bison and winged lemur, and of course her own sometimes buffoony brother were not a family by traditional definition, they were her family nevertheless.

**8. red**

She hated the color red because it reminded her of fire and fire reminded her of _him_ and she hated him for all the firenation has done but also because she hated how she loved him.

**9. dance**

She called it practicing balance and agility whilst bending, Sokka just called it dancing with her "magic water".

**10. someday**

Aunt Wu had told her the future, most importantly of the great romance life had in store for her, and while she wasn't ready yet, she could wait for someday.

**11. medicine**

After the incident with the frogs she never sent Aang to find a cure again.

**12. boots**

Had she grown up in a warmer climate she would have loved to walk barefoot over dewy grass to feel the water beneath her feet, but as it was she grew up in the South Pole with snow instead of grass so she wore the boots her mother made for her instead.

**13. war**

He turned away from her and she playfully aimed a water whip for his backside; the ex-prince whirled around with a mixture of shock and indignation on his regal face before he smirked and declared a war between his element and hers.

**14. dirt**

She grimaced whenever Toph and Aang earthbended; she understood his need to learn as well Toph's need to teach, but couldn't they at least TRY to stay clean on her days to wash everyone's outer clothes?

**15. flower**

She kept the preserved panda lily forever to remind her of how touched she'd been when he revealed his love to her.

**16. unconditional**

She burst into tears when she first held her newborn daughter and she was overwhelmed by the love her heart contained for this tiny little life which she had helped create.

**17. rope**

To Aang it had been the binding used by his enemy to hold him prisoner, to Sokka it was quality rope which could be used again to the benefit of the group, but to her it was a trinket to remember _him_ by.

**18. slimy**

Omashu was a beautiful city with a beautiful backstory, but a sewer is a sewer and thus is gross no matter where it is located.

**19. guarded**

After Jet's betrayal she found herself less willing to trust others, especially guys, and for a long time the only boys she let into her heart were Aang and her brother.

**20. sunshine**

On days where the weather and the sky were perfectly agreeable it was nearly impossible for her to be pessimistic about the inevitable battle ahead and it was on those days which she cherished life the most.

©

**Well what do ya think? Did I get a good grasp on Katara's character? I tried, very desperately to keep my shipping side at bay but...I failed at that. Eight, thirteen and seventeen are undeniably Zutara. Four is Sokka and Suki and the others with any smidge of pairingyness are not clearly defined so I'll leave it to reader disgression. I guess there is no point in trying to curb the shippiness, as its at the core of my heart. So let me know what you thought and if I should do more for the other characters.**

**My favorites are six and fourteen. What are yours? Let me know in a REVIEW please?**

**Well I'm gonna get back to hardcore actual stories now so thanks for reading!**

**©**

ps MERRY CHRISTMAS (a little late but it is the thought that counts) and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
